Fever
by gabiabi
Summary: Carter's sick and only Jack's around to help... chapter 7 up now. hopefully the rest will follow very soon. xxx
1. Chapter1

  
  
Title - Fever  
Author - Gabiabi  
Spoilers - none  
Summary - okay, Sam's sick and only Jack's there to help. crap summary I know but...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hey Carter, wait up."  
  
Major Samantha Carter halted at the sound of her superior calling her and waited patiently as he jogged up the corridor. Colonel O'Neill grinned at her slightly irritated expression at having been made to wait on him. Her features immediately softened into a half-smile and she motioned for him to continue walking as they talked.  
  
"On your way up to the cabin sir?"  
  
"You betcha! I'm gonna relax, have a beer, go fishing...it'll be great."  
  
"It sounds it."  
  
"Why don't you come with? You're more than welcome to join me."  
  
"Sorry sir - I'm still working in the lab with the..."  
  
"Stop stop! I know. You'd rather be here messing with all your little metres and computers. Just thought I'd ask."  
  
"Thanks anyway. ...What's up Colonel?"  
  
"Oh...nothing."  
  
"Nothing? C'mon sir - I know that look, there's something on your mind. What is it?"  
  
"I just was wondering if you're alright. Please don't shoot me for this - but you're not looking great, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Sir."  
  
"You sure? I mean, this IS our down-time. You could be tucked up in your bed if you needed to be - you don't need to be here slaving over that thing day and night. It will still be here if you took a couple of days."  
  
"Thanks for your concern sir - but I really am okay."  
  
The pair had reached the elevator and Jack swiped his keycard through the security lock. As they waited for the doors to open he took the time to study Carter more closely to try to find out whether she was telling him the truth or not. She looked away from his intense gaze and examined her hands to escape his eyes. She quickly let her hands drop back down at her side though when she realised that they were shaking and sweaty. He didn't miss the action and, as they got on the elevator her grasped her hand gently to see why she had wanted to hide them from him.  
  
"Sir it's nothing. I'm just a little warm."  
  
"Carter you might be running a temperature - I want you to go see Dr Fraiser. Have her check you out."  
  
"Sir I really feel that's unnecessary."  
  
"Humour me Carter - go get checked out. When she tells you you're fine then you can get back to work. Please?"  
  
"Sir I...fine, I'll go by the infirmary on my way to the lab."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Carter dropped her head to hide her flush of awkwardness at his concern, unsure of what to say or do. The corner of her mouth turned upwards as she was unable to quell the pleasure that bubbled up within her when she glanced up to see his concerned gaze. The two of them stood in almost comfortable silence, waiting for the elevator to reach its destination and the doors to open. As they neared level 24 though, they heard a loud screeching noise and a bang before the car was plunged into darkness and they stopped between levels.  
  
"Carter...what was that?"  
  
"Sir the elevator just stopped."  
  
"Thanks Carter - I knew that! I meant why - why did it stop?"  
  
"I don't know Sir. It could have been a power failure, it might have been equipment malfunction or..."  
  
"Okay Carter - I get the picture."  
  
"Sorry Sir but without more information I don't know why. Hopefully it's something simple and we'll be back on our way shortly. We should use the phone and make sure they know about us though."  
  
"Of course."  
  
With that, O'Neill picked up the red receiver hanging on the wall and informed the airman on the other end of the phone of their situation. After a five-minute discussion with first one then another airman, he finally managed to explain the circumstance. Ten minutes later there was a group of people standing outside the elevator doors on level 24 and another group on their way to find out what had gone wrong. Frustrated at being patched back to talking to the first airman again, Jack hung up the phone. Taking off his cap, he flung it at the floor annoyed at being stuck on base when he could be on his way to his cabin to go fishing.  
  
"Umm...Sir?"  
  
"Sorry Carter - I'm calm. Just a little...irritated, that's all."  
  
"That's not what I was going to say"  
  
"What is it Carter?"  
  
"You know how I said I was feeling fine..."  
  
"Yes. You gonna tell me you were lying through your teeth, cos I gotta tell you Carter, I already knew. You can't fool..."  
  
Jack stopped mid-sentence as he turned to face Carter for the first time since he had picked up the phone. The look on her face and her flushed cheeks stopped any more words from coming out of his mouth. She stretched out her hand and made as if to take a step towards him but, before she could, her eyes closed and her arm dropped to he side. Hurriedly taking the small step needed to bring him to her side, he caught her just as her knees gave way.  
  
okay, this is my very first Stargate fic -so it might suck big time. let me know if I should continue with it or if shouldn't. please. 


	2. Chapter2

  
  
One of his arms cradled her head and the other supported her firmly round the waist as he shuffled backwards, gently laying her on the floor of the small car. The emergency lighting provided little illumination of her face and so, with her head in his lap; he gently rested his palm on her forehead to ascertain her temperature. Shocked at the amount of heat radiating from her, he removed her jacket and unbuttoned the top couple buttons of her fatigues. Just as he was considering whether to unbutton another few, Carter moaned and her eyes fluttered slightly.  
  
"Carter...C'mon Carter. Talk to me. Come on back."  
  
Jack gently brushed her hair off her forehead and tenderly stroked her cheek in an attempt to bring her back round. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up at him in confusion, wondering what had happened. She looked around, disorientated for a moment before realisation struck and she closed her eyes again in embarrassment. Worried that she had passed out again, Jack shook her gently and she reopened her eyes.  
  
"Stay with me Carter. You're running a temperature and you passed out - nothing to be embarrassed about."  
  
"I'm really sorry Sir."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Not every day I get women passing out at my feet - most days, but not every day."  
  
He grinned at her in that roguish way he always did and she half-heartedly smiled back, unable to muster up the energy required to laugh at his comment. A few minutes passed in silence as Carter recovered and Jack watched her with concern. She started to sit up, pushing herself up with her arms but she was unable to take her weight and her arms gave way beneath her. She kept trying until Jack, realising her struggle, propped her up against his chest and, sensing her unease, moved her so that she was leaning against the wall for support. Unwilling to let her go so quickly, he held onto her arm ostensibly to make sure she could sit on her own.  
  
"You sure you're okay to sit up?"  
  
"I can manage. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay - not fine but I will be. Let me sit."  
  
Reluctantly he released her arm and allowed her to sit by herself. He hovered over her, ready to catch her should she fall until he saw the look in her eyes. Holding up his hands in mock surrender, he backed away from her slightly. She smiled gratefully at him and the let her head fall against the wall for more support. Seeing her do this, he reached over to feel her forehead again and, realising that she was even warmer than before, he tugged gently on her top.  
  
"Carter...don't take this the wrong way but...have you got anything under this?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You're burning up - I need to cool you down. Can I take this off you?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Carter...Carter...Sam?"  
  
He gently shook her shoulder and, unconscious once more, she slumped into his arms, eyes closed and breathing harshly. Caring a lot more for her health than her modesty now, Jack undid the rest of the buttons and peeled the sweat soaked top away from her skin. Underneath she was wearing a sleeveless top that just about covered her navel. It too was drenched and, though he tried using her top to dry her off a bit, it made no difference. He once again smoothed her soaking hair away from her forehead and tried stroking her cheek to bring her round once more. It failed this time and, although he sat for ten minutes calling her name there was no response. Instead her breathing became more ragged and, when he felt for her pulse he sat in silence as he felt it grow less and less steady, fading away to almost nothing. Realising that he needed to get her out of the elevator and to the infirmary, he carefully arranged his jacket underneath her head and stood up. Tearing his gaze away from her for only a split second, he picked up the receiver again and ordered the airman to put him through to the General immediately.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Sir - General Hammond isn't in his office."  
  
"Then find out where he is and put me through to him. This is an emergency!"  
  
"Yes Sir. I'll try Sir."  
  
"Try? Private you had better...General Hammond? Sir, we need to get out of here now. What happened to the elevator?"  
  
"I'm afraid there has been a major power failure caused by a power surge. There was an accident up on level 21. It's going to take a while I'm afraid."  
  
"How long before we're out?"  
  
"The engineers aren't sure - they have a lot of work to do and..."  
  
"Sir. Carter's sick. We need to get her out. Now."  
  
"What? ?"  
  
"Can you hear me? I said I need help here - I need to get Carter out of here. General? ...Sir? ...Hello...Great! The phone's gone dead."  
  
Jack slammed the phone back on its hook and lashed out at the walls with his fist, pounding on them until he drew blood. His fury was only stopped when, through his rage, he heard the frightened voice of Carter calling for him to stop.  
  



	3. Chapter3

"Please Sir...stop."  
  
"Carter. You're awake, thank God. I thought...How are you feeling? What can I do?"  
  
"I'm...I'm not so good."  
  
Jack knew that, for her to admit to not feeling well, it meant that she must be feeling really awful. His rage was forgotten and he knelt down beside her and, realising that her breathing was still a struggle for her, he gently pulled her into a sitting position and sat behind her. Gently easing her back so that she was resting against him, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped off the beads of sweat trickling down her face.  
  
"So Carter? Want to tell me what this is?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I woke up this morning with a headache and feeling generally lousy. Also, I was too hot but I thought it was just..."  
  
"Just what? ...Carter? Just What?"  
  
"God this is embarrassing. I thought it was just my ...you know... my time of the month."  
  
"Oh...right...I take it that it isn't just that?"  
  
"No, it's not. I don't know what it is. It must just be the flu or something."  
  
"Carter the flu isn't this fast. You're temperature has gone up at least a couple of degrees since we got in here. Plus you've been unconscious twice."  
  
"I don't know then Sir."  
  
"Okay. Do you have any other symptoms? Still got a headache?"  
  
"Yes. I should have painkillers in my pocket though - strong ones."  
  
"Any nausea - have you been sick? Other pains elsewhere?"  
  
"Some nausea but I haven't thrown up. My chest hurts a bit when I breathe too deeply. But other than that I'm pretty much alright."  
  
Jack picked up her jacket that lay discarded on the floor and began searching through the pockets for the painkillers as she spoke. Finally he found them and popped two out into his palm. Giving them to her he realised she would need something to wash them down with and so he scooted them both across to his bag and brought out a bottle of water. He opened it for her and propped her up as she swallowed the pills down, pulling her to lean on his chest once again when she was done. She looked up at him in thanks and then, relaxing completely in his hold, shut her eyes. Thinking that she was going to sleep, Jack was startled when, eyes still closed, she spoke to him.  
  
"I'm really sorry Sir."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"For you being stuck here. I know you were looking forward to your fishing trip...I..."  
  
"Hey hey, don't worry about that. First of all it was not your fault that this damn elevator broke down with us trapped here - betcha it was that Lieutenant Siler. Yeah, it had to be him - it's just like him to do something like this."  
  
"Sir that's not fair - Siler is..."  
  
"I know, I know. I was just kidding. All I meant was that it isn't your fault that we're stuck in here. And anyway - I'm actually pretty glad I'm here."  
  
Carter looked up at him questioningly, wondering how he could possibly be glad to be stuck in the elevator instead of being away fishing. She opened her mouth to ask what he meant but, seeing her struggle to speak and knowing what she was going to ask, Jack quickly explained.  
  
"I don't mean I'm glad to be here - as in here 'stuck in the elevator' here - but I'm glad that I'm not miles away while you're sick. I couldn't have a good fishing trip if I knew you were ill."  
  
"Sir...I..."  
  
"Hey, how about we drop the 'Sir'?"  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"I couldn't let Daniel and Teal'c having all the fun of seeing you pass out now, could I?"  
  
Carter managed a slight smile at Jack's attempt at covering up for the fact that he cared. She closed her eyes and was just about to let herself drift off to sleep when she accidentally brushed against Jack's hand that was around her waist. Hearing him wince in pain, she remembered his earlier fury and reopened her eyes.  
  
"What is it Sam?"  
  
"Your hand..."  
  
"It's nothing - just a bit bruised. Don't worry about it."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It doesn't matter - go to sleep."  
  
"No Sir...Jack...tell me."  
  
"The phone's been cut off. We have no way of contacting anyone."  
  
"Oh right. ...There's something else. What is it?"  
  
"They...I don't know whether they heard me telling them you were sick. They might not be hurrying too much because they don't know that they need to. We might be stuck here for a while and you..."  
  
"Me? ...I'll be fine Jack."  
  
Jack waited until her eyes had closed and her breathing had evened out before dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead. The heat transferred to his lips reminded him of just how serious the situation was and he closed his eyes in despair. He shuffled back so that he was leaning against the wall and pulled her even more tightly to him.  
  
"I hope so Sam...I hope you're right."  
  



	4. Chapter4

General Hammond was on his way to his office when the lights flickered and switched off, plunging the hallway into darkness until the emergency lighting switched on. Several minutes later the tannoy system announced the immediate need for medical attention to level 21. As he doubled back intending to go to level 21 to investigate, Lieutenant Jacobs hurried up the corridor towards him.  
  
"What's going on Lieutenant?"  
  
"Power failure on level 21 sir. Essential maintenance work was being carried out and there was a major power surge. It's knocked out power to most of the base - there's only limited power for the lower levels at the moment."  
  
"Why were the medical units called for? Is everyone okay?"  
  
"The power surge caused the mains fuse-bow to blow. Privates Johnson and Mathers were both in direct contact with it at the time. Both received bad electric shocks and were still unconscious when I left to alert you to the situation Sir."  
  
"What does this mean for the base? Is this a major problem?"  
  
"It means we'll be running on back-up power for the time being and all non-essential systems will not be operational. Life-support, computers and the like are all fine but lifts, main lighting etc. are all shut down for the time being. Due to the nature of the power outage, it may take some time to fix. There are a lot of repairs needed and only minimal staff."  
  
General Hammond began to question him for a more accurate estimation of how long it would take but was interrupted by the tannoy.  
  
'General Hammond to the phone please. General Hammond to the phone.'  
  
Hurrying up the corridor to the nearest phone, he picked up without having any idea who was on the other end. The Private on the other end told him about Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter being stuck in the elevator. He shook his head in bemusement as he realised that yet another of Jack's fishing trips had been unintentionally postponed. As he heard the click of the call being transferred to his line, he recognised the voice immediately.  
  
"you had better..."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"General Hammond? Sir, we need to get out of here now. What happened to the elevator?"  
  
"I'm afraid there has been a major power failure caused by a power surge. There was an accident up on level 21. It's going to take a while I'm afraid."  
  
"How long before we're out?"  
  
"The engineers aren't sure - they have a lot of work to do and can't yet give us an estimation of how long it'll take before it can be fixed."  
  
"Sir. Carter's ...We ... to get ...out...."  
  
"What? I can't hear you. I said it'll take some time. Is there a problem Colonel?"  
  
"Can you hear me? I said I need..."  
  
"Colonel? The line isn't good. I can't hear you...please repeat. ...Please repeat. Colonel? ...Jack?"  
  
As the line failed completely, General Hammond lowered the receiver from his ear and stared at it. He didn't understand why Colonel O'Neill sounded so panicked over a simple power failure. He knew that, according to procedure, in the event of a power failure such as this - the lifts were not classed as vital. Therefore, all efforts and energies should be focussed on restoring power to the more essential equipment and he shouldn't waste men on trying to get Sam and Jack out of the elevator manually. That said, he also knew the tone in Jack's voice had been urgent - too urgent for it to have just been him wanting out. Shaking his head, he hung up the phone and turned to the airmen who were awaiting his order.  
  
"General Hammond, is there a problem Sir? Should we be trying to crank open the doors?"  
  
Still undecided, the question had to be repeated before he finally gave his orders.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
so... is general Hammond going to act on his instinct and put all effort into getting the pair out or is he going to follow procedure?  
Anyone want to find out?  
  
And for the record - I'm not in anyway a trained electrician so I have no idea if any of this accident is plausible hmmm... not a huge problem for the story since its pretty insignificant but I guess there's fiction and then there's fiction.  
any corrections needed - gladly welcome.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	5. Chapter5

_Back in the elevator_  
  
Jack waited until her eyes had closed and her breathing had evened out before dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead. The heat transferred to his lips reminded him of just how serious the situation was and he closed his eyes in despair. He shuffled back so that he was leaning against the wall and pulled her even more tightly to him.  
  
"I hope so Sam...I hope you're right."  
  
As he watched her sleep, she began moving restlessly in his arms. He tried soothing her by holding her more tightly to him but she began twisting and turning even more and whimpering quietly. He began talking to her gently, trying to relax her with a calming voice but her struggling continued and her whimpers increased in volume. He released her from his hold, thinking that she was scared to be captive there but when he did so she suddenly shouted out.  
  
"NO!...NO! Stop. I can't...Please!!"  
  
"Sam wake up. You're dreaming - it's just a dream. You're okay."  
  
Jack shook Sam in his arms gently; trying to wake her from the nightmare she was experiencing. He guessed from the fear and rage in her voice that it was nothing pleasant. He got no response though and she continued struggling in his arms, her arms flailing wildly in her attempt to fight off some unknown demon. Just as he was imagining what awful things she could be dreaming about, she spoke again.  
  
"I don't want anchovies Jack. Tell them. I don't want them and they're putting them all over my desk. Tell them to stop Jack."  
  
Jack smiled in both amusement and relief. She wasn't trying to fight off any great monster or enemy at all - merely some fish. The more he imagined her dream, the wider his smile became, at last laughing aloud at her predicament. As he shook with laughter, Sam pleaded with him more and more to get rid of the fish until he realised that, although she was not in a distressing situation, she was getting too worked up about it.  
  
"Please Jack. They're everywhere and I didn't even want them on my pizza. Tell Daniel to stop it. I can't take it anymore. Jack. Where are you? Help me."  
  
"Alright Sam. I've got you. All the anchovies are away now. I made Daniel eat them all. They're all gone. You're safe now. I'm right here with you."  
  
At the mention of Daniel's name, Jack had once again chuckled but when he heard the fear in her voice he knew he had to help her. He couldn't let her get any more upset - not only because it wouldn't be helping her rest, but also because he couldn't stand to listen to it. His heart ached for her and he continued reassuring her until she finally settled in his arms once more. He gently brushed her hair from her eyes and was surprised to see her eyes open slowly.  
  
"Jack...what happened..."  
  
"It's okay Sam. You were dreaming - there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"No...I mean what happened? Why are we sitting here? What's going on?"  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion, she began looking around them for a clue as to why they were there. Jack watched her, becoming more puzzled as each second passed and she still hadn't remembered what had happened. As her eyes filled with confused and panicked tears, he shook his own bewilderment aside and began explaining the situation to her.  
  
"Sam...the elevator broke down. There was a power surge that knocked out the power to the base. Remember?"  
  
"No Jack...I don't remember...I don't understand...what's wrong with me?"  
  
"It's okay. Don't get worked up about it. You're sick. You passed out and so we sat down until you were feeling better. That's all - don't worry. We'll be out soon and Janet will fix you up - good as new."  
  
As he continued reassuring her, the seed of doubt that had been planted during the failed phone-call to General Hammond spread throughout his mind. He wondered if any of what he was telling her was true; whether they would be rescued any time soon or whether they would be left until the problem was resolved and full power restored. Shaking off these dismal thoughts, he turned his concentration back to Sam and was relieved to see the worry fade from her eyes. Relieved that is until he realised that she was now staring vacantly at the elevator wall opposite them.  
  
"Sam?...Sam?"  
  
Receiving neither verbal nor physical response, he shook her gently and called to her again. She just lay there however, her eyes glazing over, not focussing on anything. Just as he was beginning to panic, her whole body seized and her jaw locked. He watched in horror as she began to convulse in his arms, her head fiercely slamming against his chest. 


	6. Chapter6

Dr Janet Frasier was having an easy day so far. With her favourite accident-prone SG team on downtime she hoped she would have fewer wounds to bandage and lives to save. At least until their three days were up and they were back to their regular trips down to the infirmary. She liked seeing the team but she always wished that it didn't have to mean that one of them was injured as it so often did. Putting down her coffee she took a moment to wish for nothing more taxing than a few standard pre–mission medicals for the next few days.

The thought had not long left her when the lights above her flickered once, twice and then went out altogether. She, along with all other medical and non-medical personnel on base, knew that it was very unlikely that the power would ever go out unless there had been an accident. Cursing herself for putting a jinx on the day, she set aside the records she had been filing away and waited for the call that was sure to come. Several minutes later the tannoy system announced the immediate need for medical attention to level 21.

She grabbed her medical bag and started towards the elevator before kicking herself for her foolishness and turning towards the stairwell instead. Lieutenant Jacobs met her as she reached the top of the stairs and started along the corridor towards the scene of the accident with her. He took her emergency kit off her and started filling her in as they walked, knowing that she needed the information as soon as possible in order to treat the two injured airmen,

"Essential maintenance work was being carried out and there was a major power surge. The power surge caused the mains fuse to blow. Privates Johnson and Mathers were both in direct contact with it at the time. Both received bad electric shocks and were still unconscious when I left to alert General Hammond."

"Where is the General?"

"He was on level 20. There's a situation with one of the lifts – people stuck inside. He sent me back down to apprise you of the situation and fill him in on any updates."

As he mentioned the lift Janet had a flash of SG-1 sitting in the enclosed space, rolling their eyes and asking 'why us'. She smiled as she pictured it and then shook away the silly thought, bringing herself back to the serious situation in front of her. They rounded the corner and saw that the two men had already came round and were sitting patiently waiting for her to arrive to treat their burns and bruises. Sighing with relief that they appeared to both have escaped with relatively minor injuries she immediately started questioning the pair about where they were hurt, what they had touched and how they felt.

"What do think Dr Frasier?"

"Whilst both of them appear to have come out of it pretty much unscathed, the shock could have damaged their hearts. I'll need to run some tests."

"I'll phone General Hammond and let him know."

After making certain that both injured parties were well enough to walk, she and Lieutenant Jacobs took them both back down to the infirmary so that she could take blood samples. As a precaution she settled both of them in beds after much protesting from the pair. Shaking her head at their stubbornness she drew blood from both of them and retreated from their annoyed glares to run her samples. Just as she went into her lab, Daniel came in looking rather bemused if a little frantic.

"Dr Frasier? Are you there?"

"I'm in here Dr Jackson. How can I help you?"

"It's Sam and Jack. They're the ones stuck in the elevator on level 24. They…"

"I knew it. I knew that it had to be someone from SG-1. Sam and Jack – how so very typical! I just…what is it?"

"Dr Frasier. General Hammond mentioned some sort of problem. He's under the impression that there may be something very wrong. He instructed me to come and get you and report to him with you immediately."

"What? There's something wrong with what? Daniel, what's going on?"

"I don't know Janet. We need to get down there and find out. Now!"


	7. Chapter 7

At Daniel's words, Janet quickly followed him out of the door but two seconds later she was back to get her medical bag. Itching to get going to find out what was going on, Daniel stood huffing impatiently for her to be ready, curiously watching as she started piling in extra equipment from her desk.

"Janet I don't know that anyone's hurt – General Hammond just wants to speak to us. He said something about finding out about what they were doing and how they were the last time we'd seen or talked to them."

"Daniel I've learnt over the years – ever since I met you and Colonel O'Neill in fact – hope for the best but prepare for the worst! And never go anywhere without the basic first aid kit and any other kit I can fit in my bag. Don't look at me like that – you know I'm right.

Daniel had opened his mouth in protest but, as he realised how very familiar the infirmary beds and walls seemed, he decided against it. Instead he bent down to help to pack up Dr Frasier's growing collection and reached to pick up what was now a very full and rather heavy bag.

"I can't even argue. You're right – you usually are. Now, let's get going. I may not be in the Air Force but I'm damn sure that when the general tells me to get somewhere, I'm not gonna argue unless necessary."

"That's a wise idea, Daniel - Very wise!"

The two of them finally made their way out of the infirmary and started down the stairs towards the awaiting general. As they approached the corridor he was in they could hear him talking and, rounding the last corner they saw him deep in conversation with an Airman who looked distinctly nervous about being interrogated by his superior officer.

"What did Colonel O'Neill say when you told him I wasn't in my office?"

"He told me to get you…he said it was an emergency, Sir."

"An emergency? He said those exact words?

"Those words exactly Sir. I assumed he would tell you the nature of the emergency when he was patched through."

"He tried to tell me but we got cut off before he…"

As he remembered the tone of his Colonel's voice, the frustration and helplessness he was now feeling made him tail off mid-sentence and shake his head in anger. Thinking that the general was annoyed with him for not having asked Colonel O'Neill what was wrong, the airman hurried to try and explain himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't get any details, Sir. He just wanted to talk to you. I thought it would be best to just get him straight on the line with you instead of asking for any more information."

"It's alright airman. It's not your fault the line went dead and you weren't to know it was going to either. You did the right thing."

The General turned his attention away from the airman and focussed instead on Janet and Daniel standing patiently behind him waiting for him to finish speaking. He dismissed the airman and started explaining the situation as well as he could to the two, mindful that wasting time could well be costly here.

*****************************************

i'm glad i decided to come back to this story as it's making me fall in love with SG-1 all over again. glad to that there are others who appreciate it. thanx for reviewing - they help me keep going when im losing faith in myslf

**********************************************


End file.
